Ferris Wheel
by xXxVampireKitten500xXx
Summary: Who knew one measly little date could change everything? Check out and see! yes i know stupid summary but its pretty good. Promise!


**Ferris wheel **

**DISCLAIMER:: **Unfortunantly i own nothing of twilight *sniffles* That belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer 3

I hope you enjoy xD

I can't believe that Jacob Black is taking me, Nia Johnson the shy girl, to the carnival. At first I thought this whole thing was a joke, but my friend Alicia told me I was crazy for thinking that. She also said that she see's Jacob staring at me during the classes we have together and at lunch. And here I thought we were just friends.

So here I am in front of my mirror, in my room, looking for something to wear. I finally decided on a plain pink shirt and black skinny jeans. For shoes I chose my white and pink sneakers.

I am one of the few people who actually knows that he is a shifter. Well it was an accident, really. One day I went for a walk in the woods, I can across a wolf that was abnormally large. I was a little freaked but when I saw its eyes, it seemed like we both calmed down. I didn't even back away when the wolf walked towards me.

I remember the wolf had to bend down to be at my level. When I looked into its eyes again I gasped. "Jake" and its eyes widened but he put his head down and started to whine. "Hey its okay, I'm not scared" and I started to pet him. He looked back at me and it looked like he smiled. He bent down and licked my face which made me squeal.

"Jake, seriously" I whined a little, whipping my face. I tried to glare at him but I failed miserably.

My little flashback was interrupted by the door bell ringing. I took a deep breath and walked down stairs. I opened the door and damn. Jake was wearing a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans.

"You ready to go" he asked with a dazzling smile. "Yes" and I got out, shut the door and locked it. "Where's your family?" he looks confused while walking to his rabbit. "They went out of town to do some work related thing and they took my sister with them" I answered.

The drive to the carnival was pretty fun. We were just being crazy and stupid, singing along with the radio. Then all of a sudden Jake got stiff and his hands gripped the steering wheel to death.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked worried as I put my hand on his shoulder. He calmed down immensely when I did that. "_They _are here" he said _they_ with hatred. I automatically knew who _they_ we're. it was Bella and those vampires.

"Hey it will be alright. Do you want to go back?" I said while rubbing his arm. He smiles and shakes his head, "No I think it will be alright". he puts his hand on my thigh. I got to admit, I liked his hand on me.

The whole time we were there we didn't think once about Bella or any vampires. It also helped that we never saw them.

We were currently in line for the Ferris wheel and I was seriously about to make a run for it. I started to walk away slowly but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Babe it will be alright. Nothing is going to happen" he said/reassured me in my ear.

"You never know, the screws could come lose and I could pumble to my death" I said to him. But you know what he did, he laughed at me along with some people in the line in front of us. I pouted/glared at him. He gets serious all of a sudden. "I would never let that happen". and he kisses me, it was short but really sweet.

So eventually we got on and I wasn't as afraid as before but still enough for my hand shake. Jake wraps on arm around me and his other intertwined his hand with my hand. I smiled and stared to rub my thumb on his hot skin.

Everything was going well until we got stopped all the way at the top. My heart was about to rip out of my chest. Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! We're going to die. I started hyperventilating. Then the most unexpected thing happened…

No the Ferris wheel did not break down. I bet that's what everyone was thinking. But nope something amazing happened. Jake kissed me with so much passion that I didn't realize we even moved. I didn't till Jake pulled away and we both got off of the Ferris wheel. We were both breathing heavily as we got inside his car.

He wouldn't look at me while he started to talk. "I know that was out of line-" I wouldn't let him finish, my mouth was attached to his. He grabbed my hips and picked me up. I straddled his hips and my hands grabbed his hair making him groan.

Bang! Bang! We jumped away from each other and looked at the drivers side window. I can feel myself flush as Jake rolled down his window. I'm not sure how I did it, but my dark skin was flushing all over. I had to look away from the window.

"Sir" Jake said with embarrassment clearly in his voice.

"What you two were doing shouldn't be done here. There are children here", the security guard said in a stern yet amused voice.

I don't know what they were doing because I still wouldn't look at them. So I was surprised when Jake growled low in his throat. My eyes went wide and my head whipped around to stare at him. Jake looked and went completely tense.

"Of course" Jake said through clench teeth. He rolled up the window as the security guard walked away.

I got into the passenger seat as Jake just looked the same. He was so tense.

"Jake" I said in a small yet worried voice.

"He was fucking staring at you like he was undressing you with his eyes. You are MINE. MY imprint" he growled out. I would have yelled at him for talking to me like that but I froze when I herd that word.

"I'm your-I'm your what" I finally got out. His eyes widened when he realized what he let slip.

"Your-you're my imprint" he looked down ashamed and embarrassed.

The biggest smile lit up my face as I let out a delighted laugh. He looked up surprised by my reaction.

"Thank the heavens for that or else I would have went ballistic if you found your imprint and it wasn't me" I honestly told him.

His face lit up like the forth of July. He kissed me and I could feel all the love behind it. And I couldn't have been any happier than I was right then.

THE END!


End file.
